Forum:Last Stand
Last Stand is a wiki wide story that made by HeroSpartan777, about an assault on a planet by Hero Factory. Prologue "This is Chief, reporting, Nest, you copy?" A hero in a dark alley said to it's radio "Nest copy, what do you got?" Replied sound in the radio "Many sign of ready to assault us, we need to take it down as quickly as possible" "O''k, good job, get home and prepare to attack, over and out''" as the hero walk away. She knew this going to be happen, a planetary scale of assault, but she didn't thought it would begin here, in a planet covered with ice and raining right now, the cold struck the red armoured hero to death, but it would be, if she hadn't take the chance to take SPARTAN upgrade program, it made her better than before, making her literaly a hyper lethal assasin, but she is she, there almost nothing changed except her physical abillity, and her name is Kiera Blaze. Chapter 1 14 July 2014 "Out of the frying pan and flying to the hell, that should be the perfect case for this, right Kate?" Kiera talking to Kate Roscoe, "Well, never a dull moment with you, eh?"She replied while Kiera driving her dropship to the planet Edave, with more dropships behind hers, "Get ready Kate, those orbital turrets are not easy to take on, this is going to get.....""bumpy?""yeah, I actually want to say wrecky but bumpy works."'suit yourself, Kiera." as the turrets start shooting the dropship one by one, "INCOMING!" Kiera's dropship radio sound before one of the dropship blowed up to shredered, "nice fireworks" Kate exclaimed, "yeah and it'll be us if that orbital missile turret get a lock on us" Kiera replied as the missile lock warning roars "G*d Da****!!!!" she shouted as 10 missile launched to her dropship, taking a deep turn to right while rolling to left and released flares, luckly those missiles hit the flares, "Kate, get back there and tell them we're going to go land on the orbital turret command centre, it's gonna be hot!""I'm already on it" Kate replied, "you guys heard her, be ready for anything, take them out as fast as you can" "so much for smooth ride." Nick Boost responded "what, you feelin sick?" shouted Kiera from cockpit "hey, lady, I don't need a burp bag." replied Nick "and I'm not a lady, ok?" "ok..." enemy side..... "Battlestation!!! We're under attack!!!" Said one of the guarding officer, callsigned, "alert" "Of course we're under attack! Whaddya thinkin moron, celebrating independence day?!" his friend shouted back "No man, look..."Alert replied as his friend pull a shotgun and kill him. "just shut the f**k up man!!!.... Aw Hell no!!!" he moaned while a Hero Factory dropship coming to him "Firing!!!!" Kiera said from the cockpit. She know that nothing is more effective than a full auto 50 cal. gattling gun mounted at the nose of a Hero Craft, she spend a lot of time modified her Hero Craft, and it proves to be usefull, killing every guard on station hangar. "All clear!" She confirmed. "I'll set the dropship outside, so we just get in and launch, use the jetpack to get here." she ordered "Alright, use it sparingly, course correction only, you don't want to end up like 'tester 7' " Kate explained "What happened?" A rookie hero asked. "Nobody knows, they never found him!!" Nick responded. Then, they flies to the hangar, checking every corner, and swiftly going to control room, only to find it's empty, and clean. "They leaving their nest so quickly, why they did that?" The rookie asked. "I don't care, the question is, what did they leave?" Kiera respond, quickly scanning every sector in the room, Nick quickly followed her, and they found a surprising fact: a trap. Chapter 2: The Trap A dramatic enterance must be ended by dramatic closing... The trap is a slipspace drive bomb, actually, they only find the timer, but the station is running on anti-matter, just blew it up, it'll became an uncontrolable slipspace, and they only have 90 second to escape 70 second to explosion "Just keep running!! Ignore those b*s***d!!" Kiera running down the hallway. *gasp*"We'll never get out of here alive!!!"The rookie shouted They are ambushed during their escape by 2 Auto-Turret drones, having no way to outrun the drones, they just run for their live.... "I'll hold them of!! All of you should go first!! I'll catch up!"Kiera ordered. 50 second to explosion All of them jumping down, with a rope, as quickly as possible. "Where is she?"Nick asked. "Don't worry, she'll be here any sec-"Kate answered until a glass broke and Kiera jump out of it, land on the hangar, rolling and stand quickly as a blink of an eye. "Come on heroes, few more second we are going to be history!" Kiera shouted. 20 second to explosion As the hero craft fly, one by one heroes come inside the ship with their jetpacks, except the rookie... "What are you doing, use your jetpack to boost!!" Nick shouted "I can't!! I don't want to end up like 'tester 7'!!" "Oh, for G*D SAKE!!!"Kiera answer in anger, pulling out her grappling hook, shooting the rookie's shoulder. "Huh?...What the---Fuuuu!!!!" He screamed as he became unstable, Kiera tried her best to pull him, but the speed of the hero craft make it harder. "Nick, help me out here! I'm losing my grip!"She shouted. And without any thinking, he helped her, and managed to pull him to the ship. 3... 2... 1... The explosion shook the ship, luckily they already out of range. "Kid... You are lucky, if I'm thinking only about this OP, you'll be dead by now, but no one feel much alive than being as close as possible to death, and I want you to remember it.."Kiera told the rookie Enemies secret base... "You stupid!! Why you put the trap in our orbital defense control!!!" A person said. "But general.." Another person replied. "But what?!?!?!" He exclaimed. "It's the perfect trap, they will go there.... Bla, bla, bla.... Have you think the consequenses?" He continued. "......." Is the answer to the angry enemy general "So.. Now what, my leader, General Makrof?" A person asked him. "Now.. We have to call those Millenials, because we, don't have any infrantery, and IF your stupid idea hadn't been executed, we don't need to hire them!!" Makrof shouted at his generals. "But... It is a perfect plan!" One of them responded. "Hhhh.... For the dear of our god, I'm so f**king hate you..." He moaned... Chapter 3 As the strike was successful, Hero Factory build a momentary fortress as a base.. "Contact with Recon Team Bravo was lost last night, I've declared them as MIA.." Mr. Makuro declared at Kiera." "And now you're sending us." Kiera replied. "Don't worry Ms.Blaze, I've sent you a hero to replace the rookie" Mr. Makuro answered. "Um.. excuse me, is this room 7? I kinda lost.." A hero walks in and talk to them "Who are you?" Kiera asked "He's the hero I sent" "He's better be as capable as you say Mr.Makuro." "And why is that?" "We are going into a big massacre here to be continued Characters Kiera Blaze Kate Roscoe (BobTheDoctor27) Nick Boost(OonieCacola) Unknown rookie heroes Reviews Though it is a little silly with the bleeping out curses, still is pretty good. Though I don't quite understand what the Millennial thing that is going on, at all, nor really know who the Heroes are fighting, still pretty good with some funny moments like "I f**king hate you!" and has plenty of potential to lead some were good. I see a fair ammount of ponctuational errors and the bleapping out is starting to get excessive. (FYI, god isn't a curse) --BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki admin (talk) 15:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC)